When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part 12
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Will Cheyanne be able to defeat the Gorgamon? Will Dean be able to survive and raise the twins if anythings happens to her? Will Sam and Raylene ever get married? What will happen with John and Bobby?


It took all of Cheyanne's strength to pour herself a cup of coffee and sit on the nearest barstool at the kitchen island. She sat down and tried to look better than she felt. She really should have stayed in bed but this was the twins' first Christmas and she didn't want to miss a minute.

Dean and Sam finished feeding the twins and bathed them while everybody else finished their breakfast. Cheyanne couldn't eat any of the food Dean set in front of her. She picked at it and ate a few bites but her stomach was still doing flip flops. She scraped her food off into the trash, grabbed her coffee cup and made her way to the great room.

She sat on the leather sofa nearest the Christmas tree and waited for Dean and Sam to bring the twins in to open presents. She drank her coffee and visited with Bobby, John, Lisa, Ben, Charlie, Raylene, Jodi, Alexis and Clair. Jodi Mills had arrived with Alexis and Clair just a few minutes ago. Cheyanne had shown them to their rooms and then they had all filed into the great room to visit.

"I so can't believe I'm an Aunt—or am I big sister?" Clair teased, she had come to see Cheyanne as a second mom to her—she saw Castiel and Dean as being like her two dads. "However you want but I do see you as my daughter." Cheyanne said with a smile. Clair smiled, hearing Cheyanne say those words to her really meant a lot to her. They didn't exactly start out on the right foot.

Clair had been so mad at Dean when he killed Randy—not the same Randy that had been a dick to Cheyanne. This Randy had taken Clair in and had basically used her. Clair had looked up to him like a second father after Castiel had taken over her real father's body. He still wore her father as his vessel but Jimmy Novak's soul was in Heaven along with her mother, Amelia.

Randy had ended up selling Clair to a thug he owed a lot of money to and Castiel had saved her from being raped. The thug and his buddies had tried to beat up Dean but he still had the mark and had killed them plus the Randy guy. Clair had been so mad at the world during that time, but Cheyanne had reached out to her and hadn't taken no bullshit off of her. Clair had watched the way Cheyanne had taken care of Sam, Dean and Cass and had more or less came to respect the woman.

"If you're our daughter then that makes you his sister." Dean said tilting his head towards Ben who was practically drooling over Clair. "Now wait a minute—I seem to remember me and John telling you the same thing about Cheyanne. Obviously that didn't work." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Whoa! Wait so you and Cheyanne grew up together? I never knew that!" Clair said enthusiastically. "Yes we did—our moms were best friend too. Dean, would you go in my room and bring me those photo albums in the top of my closet?" Cheyanne asked him while the girls all flocked around his wife. "What was dad like as a kid?" Ben asked as he looked up from his cell phone.

"Yea, that reminds me—you promised to tell some embarrassing stories about Sam and Dean next time I came to visit." Charlie said as she came to sit next to Cheyanne. "Oh sweetie, not only do I have stories—I have pictures!" Cheyanne teased when Dean returned with the photo albums. "Why don't we open presents before you embarrass us?" Dean asked with a pointed look. Cheyanne made the sign of a halo over her head and looked at her husband all innocently.

"I see the horns that hold up that crooked halo." He teased as he handed her and Clair each a twin. "Oh look boys, daddy thinks he's funny." Cheyanne said, sticking her tongue out at Dean. He laughed as him and Sam began passing out presents. "Um, warning, you may want to open my present to you in private." Cheyanne told him with a wink. Dean smiled at her and blushed a little.

Sam and Dean loved the women in their lives even more because together Cheyanne and Raylene had given them something they had never had before—a real Christmas. Before that day, Dean would have told you it was no big deal but he would have been lying. He had always wanted this for Sammy. Now here they were, surrounded by family, in their home, having a real honest to goodness real Christmas.

He smiled when the twins opened their presents. They had their own little FBI suits, toy fire trucks, big building blocks, a few other little things that were essential for boys. Raylene got Sam a new watch and few little things that had special meanings to them. Dean opened his presents from Cheyanne and blushed.

She had asked Raylene to take some really sexy centerfold type pics of her for Dean. He cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his body from responding to his wife's pics in front of everybody. She had also got him some tickets to a baseball game for a local team when the season started back up. Really small nonchalant gifts that had special meaning for them both.

Cheyanne got the tickets because she knew that going to games was a special thing he and Sam liked to do. She had always encouraged them to have bro time, as she called it. She had told Dean a long time ago that she didn't want to ever come between them. Sam and Dean had always had a weird and complicated relationship but she understood it and never wanted to come between them in any way.

When everybody had opened all their presents and had picked up the gift wrap and things, Sam walked over to the Christmas tree and pull a small package off a branch. He walked over to Raylene and handed it to her. Dean silently nudged Cheyanne in the arm and smiled at her. Cheyanne held her breath as Raylene opened the box.

Inside the box, was a silver ring with a small, solitary, heart-shaped diamond. Raylene gasped when Sam got down on one knee. "Raylene, we have known each other ever since we were all teenagers. I will never forget the day Cheyanne introduced you and Remi to me and Dean. I am very thankful that you came into my life.

Every morning when I wake up and see you sleeping next to me, I am reminded that even though our job can be gruesome at times, we still have a reason to live and to love. I can't imagine living my life without you—Raylene, will you marry me?" Sam asked, his voice getting husky with tears and love.

Tears of joy began to fall down Raylene's cheeks. She couldn't believe he was actually proposing. Did she want to marry this man? What if she fucked this marriage up like she did the rest of her relationships? What was she afraid of? Sam was nothing like any of the other men she had ever known. Everyone in the room held their breath as Raylene fought the thoughts running through her mind. She realized she hadn't answered him yet and he was looking at her with concern. "Yes! Sam Winchester of course I will marry you!" She answered him as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. They all cheered. Dean patted Sammy on the back and gave Raylene a hug. "Welcome to the family sis." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yay! Now we will officially be sisters—FINALLY! "Cheyanne teased as she walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug. "So this is what you two have been planning for the past week." Cheyanne said as she turned and gave Sam a big hug. "Yea—he practiced that speech on me." Dean teased rolling his eyes. Cheyanne just shook her head and laughed.

"Not even going there." She teased as Dean wrapped an arm around her. "I hope you two are as happy as Dean and I are." She said looking up at Sam. Dean let her go long enough to refill everybody's drinks. All the ladies headed into the kitchen to finish the meal details. Raylene made Cheyanne sit on a barstool at the island and just supervise. "You were sick all night—you are sitting down and not doing a whole lot." Raylene said in a tone that Cheyanne knew better to argue with.

Cheyanne had already taken care of most of the prep work so all that really needed to be done was just putting the food in the oven. Dean had talked her into buying a Cajun fried turkey this year so since there were so many people, she had ordered two from a local person. She just had to reheat it. Dean walked into the kitchen to grab more beers.

He walked up behind Cheyanne and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his arms as he bent down to kiss her neck. "Ewww!" Clair teased as she threw popcorn at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at Clair and threw the popcorn back at her. "Alright you two! You are both going to be grounded for a week!" Cheyanne teased. "But he started it!" Clair teased. "Oh right, like I've never used that one!" Cheyanne laughed back.

"Uncle John I swear Sam and Dean ate all the cookies!" Dean said mocking Cheyanne from back when they were younger. All the ladies roared with laughter. Raylene set the albums on the island in front of Cheyanne. "I remember that story. I was there." She teased as she opened the albums and started showing Clair and Alexis the pictures from back in the day.

"Oh this is my favorite!" Clair said at a pic of Cheyanne, Sam and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. Dean was making bunny ears behind Cheyanne's back. "That was the summer we started dating. Look at how short Sam was back then!" Cheyanne laughed. In the picture, Sam barely came to Cheyanne's chest. "That was before he had that first growth spurt in junior high." Dean said as she stole a bite of the green bean casserole. Lisa playfully swatted at his hand. He gave her that lopsided grin. "That grin don't work on any of us." Cheyanne teased.

"Believe it or not I used to be taller than Sam—at least for a few years." Cheyanne said with a giggle. "So when did he become Sasquatch?" Clair said as she pulled the rolls from the oven. "Somewhere between his freshman and sophomore years of high school." Dean said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the beers he originally came in the kitchen for.

Cheyanne loved looking through the albums. "Oh my God! I remember this pic! This is the day I introduced you to Sam and Dean." Cheyanne said showing them the pic. A very curvy 16 year old Cheyanne stood in Bobby's kitchen. She was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans and a white t-shirt, her American flag bikini very visible through the shirt. Her damp hair hung down her shoulders—evidence that she had just been swimming.

Raylene stood on one side of her, Remi on the other. In another pic, same stance but this time, Dean stood on one side of her and Sam stood on the other—both had an arm around Cheyanne. She looked closer at the picture and realized that an 18 year old Dean was checking her out. "I never noticed that!" She laughed as she pointed it out to Raylene. "This is about a year before we started dating the first time…" She said when Lisa looked over her shoulder.

"He was so cute back then—what happened?" She teased. "Life—more specifically hunting." Cheyanne said with a sigh. "It's a hard life—I'm sure you have already figured that out." She added. "Nobody chooses this life—at least not if their smart!" Raylene added as they flipped through a few more pics. "Ha! I told you Winchester took me to my prom!" Cheyanne said showing them the pic.

"I remember arresting you two that night! Bobby was not happy—"Jodi said with a chuckle. The pic was of Cheyanne in a strapless, teal green dress. Her hair was clipped up just the way Dean loves it. She had tear drop earrings and a matching necklace of the same teal green. Dean stood beside her in a tux with the same teal green color in his tie. He had given Cheyanne a corsage of white roses—curtesy of Bobby. "Look, he even slicked his hair down for you!" Alexis said laughing.

"Yea, I like his hair all spiky though." Cheyanne said as she smiled at the pic. "So what did you two get arrested for anyways? Alexis asked. "Let's see, if I remember right—speeding and almost indecent exposure." Jodi laughed. "Yea we were—making out in Dad's truck and then we were speeding to keep from getting caught." Cheyanne said as she drank some of the ginger ale Raylene just handed her.

"I'm going to go check on the guys." Cheyanne said as she stood up. She carried the photo album into the great room. Dean smiled at her as she walked over to the couch. He pulled her down onto his lap. She kissed him as she sat down. "What did you find?" He asked with a laugh. She showed him the pictures from prom night. "Jodi just gave me these pictures that she found at the station." Cheyanne said as she added their mugshots from prom night into the album. Dean roared with laughter.

"How long were in trouble for that?" Cheyanne said as she leaned back into Dean's chest. "Hey you got grounded—I got my ass beat!" He said, kissing her temple. "What night was that?" John asked coming into the room and sitting in the chair opposite them. He laughed at how easy Cheyanne and Dean just seemed to go together. "Prom night." They said in unison. John laughed. "I remember that!" He teased.

John and Bobby had tried to keep Cheyanne and Dean apart for a little while, hoping things would cool down between them but whenever those two got back together—they just picked up where they left off. The men had been so afraid that Cheyanne would get pregnant before she ever finished high school. That had not happened though and shortly after prom night, Cheyanne and Dean had tried to elope—much to John's chagrin. He thought he was doing the right thing back them by breaking them up, but the more he watched Dean and Cheyanne together, the more he knew how wrong he had been.

Sam came in the room and sat down next to Dean and Cheyanne like it was a normal everyday event to see her sitting in his brother's lap. To him, it was a very current event—one he loved to witness. After everything Dean had been through, he deserved to be happy. Sam had been afraid that Randy had broken them up worse than John ever tried to. He had brutalized Cheyanne and she still wasn't fully over it—she could deny it all she wanted but Sam could see it in her face every so often.

Sam wasn't lost in his reverie for long however, because at that moment, the other ladies began setting the food on the table and called them to eat. They all sat and ate and laughed. The twins ate and were getting cranky—they had been going full speed all morning and afternoon with no nap. Cheyanne and Dean cleaned them up and put them down for a nap. The boys didn't fuss and went right to sleep.

In his palace, Crowley sat on his throne, listening to Luna drone on about how they needed to destroy the Winchesters and the Oracle. He knew what she was up to and he was just biding his time. She had to go—Luna and her minions had wrecked enough havoc and he wanted them gone as soon as possible. He had tried to talk to Cheyanne but she wasn't answering his calls. She was royally pissed at him and he was helpless as to how to fix it.

He started hatching a plan to get the Oracle's attention. She would be beyond pissed and perhaps never speak to him again but it was high time that she locked away the darkness like she was supposed to. The angels were already up in arms over her not having already done it and the demons were getting restless from having to deal with Luna's minions. There was a reason why the darkness had been locked away since the dawn of time.

Oh sure Luna professed her undying love to Crowley and had even taken on Lydia's form for him but he knew she had an ulterior motive for doing so. He had been around the block a few times. He knew what she was up to. He had only been half listening when Luna mentioned something about sending a Gorgamon after the Oracle.

"You did what?" Crowley asked in disbelief. He knew Gorgamon were nothing to be messed with. If any of the lore about them were true, they were horrible creatures—some kind of vampiric angels but held no loyalties to heaven or hell. They would easily bite their master as soon as look at them.

Gorgamon were one of the only things that could kill Cheyanne. There were not many things that could kill an Oracle, these creatures were one of them. Crowley may be the king of Hell but Cheyanne was his daughter and he would protect her as much as he could. He wouldn't baby her or treat her any different that he did Sam or Dean but he wouldn't let anything but him harm her.

He began hatching a plan—he would need to get her attention in a very big way. He continued to think as Luna kept running her mouth about destroying the Oracle. Crowley rolled his eyes and began to line up his ducks so he could put his plan into motion.

That night, Cheyanne was feeling much better—her body had all but healed from the Gorgamon. Cass had finished healing her neck wound and she felt back to normal. They put the twins to bed. After their nap, the twins had played just as hard that afternoon as they had that morning. By the time bath time and bed time rolled around, they were more than ready for it.

Cheyanne and Dean took a bath together that night and talked as they bathed each other. He held her for a long time in the hot water. "Man, this feels so damn good—just don't you dare tell anybody about this." He said sleepily as he caressed her upper arm. "Mmmmmm, now if I gave all your secrets away, there wouldn't be any left for me to enjoy. I like knowing things about you that nobody else knows." She said as she snuggled into his bare, wet, chest.

"You're the only person that I can tell some of these things to. I have always felt a special connection with you—ever since we were kids. I don't know—you have always been able to get through to me, even when Sam can't." He said as he began kissing her neck. "I know baby. You and Sam have always been my best friends and the closest things I've ever had to brothers. Dean, no matter what we've been through, you have always had my back. You were family to me long before we were ever married." Cheyanne said as she reached up and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

Dean smiled against her neck. "Damn straight! Can I ask you a question? I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I am really curious…" Dean asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Dean, you can ask me anything." She said. "Okay. Did you and Randy have this connection? When you and him were engaged did you ever feel as close to him as you always have me?" Dean asked, then immediately hating himself for asking.

Cheyanne laid there for a few moments as she turned the question over in her mind. She fully understood why Dean would ask. "You know, I thought we did at first, but no we were never this close or had the connection that you and I have, and sex? Oh forget it—we rarely had it. He was always too tired, or never home or I was always working and then when we did have sex, it was horrible—I never had an orgasm with him—ever! I move in here with you and I wanted it 24/7 before we ever actually ever had sex that first time after I moved into the bunker." She said as she felt his body respond to the good news.

"Dean Winchester, I know you were not comparing yourself to Randy Montgomery! Baby, you are 10 times the man he ever was. I think he knew deep down I was still in love with you—he wanted to ruin us. He raped me and tortured me—whatever I had for that man has long since been replaced by anger and hatred, especially after he made me lose our baby." Cheyanne said, fighting tears. Dean held her and comforted her.

Cheyanne wiped the tears away from face. "You know, when I went out to dads for those few months, I didn't know whether I would ever be able to move back here—to be like this with you again. If it wasn't for Jodi kicking me in the ass and helping me get over my fear, I wouldn't be here. Truth be told, there are times when I still fight that fear but I keep reminding myself that my husband is a good man who would never hurt me." Cheyanne said, finally telling him things she had never said out loud before.

"Hmmmm, I guess I owe Jodi a whole lot more than I give her credit for. You know you never have to be afraid of me—not only would I never hurt you honey but you can kick my ass so many times over." Dean said as he began drawing circles on her stomach. Cheyanne loved him so much, loved feeling his touch on her skin, on her body. They stayed in the tub until the water was ice cold, then they climbed out and went back to Dean's room.

They made love that night and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Dean loved the feel of his wife sleeping completely naked in his arms. She made him so happy. Cheyanne made herself happy and her love for life, family and friends just happen to shine through everything she did. Dean couldn't help but smile when he was near her.

Dean woke up and pulled on a t-shirt and pair of jeans. He headed down the hall to the kitchen in search of pie. "Yahtzee!" He said as he found chocolate pie left over from Christmas dinner. Dean sat down at the table with his pie and a fork. "Is this your nightly routine when you're not hunting?" Clair asked as she walked over to the sink and fixed herself a glass of water.

"Only when I know Cheyanne has been baking like a mad woman." He laughed as he took another bite of pie. "Grab a fork and join me." Dean added, he rarely shared his pie. Clair smiled as she grabbed a fork and sat down across from him. "So, you and Chey have really been together since you were my age?" Clair asked taking a bite of pie.

"Well we've known each other all our lives—we almost got married when she was 19 but I royally fucked that up—couldn't look her in the eyes for 10 years. I am so thankful that she gave me a second chance." He said taking a swig of the beer he had just opened. "You just seem different when she's around—and what's up with your dad?" She asked taking another bite of pie.

"Clair, I owe my entire existence to Cheyanne—she cured me of the mark. Dad—it's complicated." Dean said, he really didn't want to discuss the family dynamics of John Winchester tonight. "Oh, complicated like he treats you and Sam so differently? Like the way he almost drools over Cheyanne while has basically already adopted Raylene? I've noticed—I'm glad you have Cheyanne because you deserve good things Dean." She said between bites of pie.

"Have you always been this insightful? I don't want to talk about my dad but you hit the nail on the head." Dean said winking at her. Clair laughed. "I can totally see what she sees in you." She added taking another bite of pie. Dean laughed. Clair had grown on him since he had helped her find her mother.

When Clair had met Cheyanne, their bond had almost been instantaneous and she began to see Chey as a second mom. She had also began to see Castiel and Dean as second dads to her as well. "Yea Cheyanne is awesome." Dean said with a smile. Clair laughed. She loved the way he lit up when he mentioned Cheyanne's name.

"So, she grew up a hunter too? And the other old guy is her dad?" Clair asked. Dean laughed "Bobby is like a dad to Sam and me too. He took Cheyanne in and raised her after her mother died. Her mother was a hunter and homeschooled Cheyanne most of her life. She never had anything remotely close to a childhood until Bobby. My dad was always off on a job so most of the time, he would leave me and Sam at Bobby's for a few weeks—sometimes months—abs Bobby wanted us to be normal kids." Dean said, smiling at the memories.

Dean and Clair sat there and finished off the pie while Dean told her stories about him and Cheyanne when they dated the first time. "So you and Cheyanne were each other's first?" Clair asked when he paused the story. "No, I was her first—I didn't think she saw me the same way I saw her so I went and did my thing and then found out later she liked me that way. And then after I—never mind—Cheyanne was all I could think about. How much I would have loved for it to be with her.

Fast forward a few years later and I finally decide to tell her how I felt about her. I was surprised when she kissed me back and told me she felt the same way. We didn't—do that—until the end of the summer the night before me and Sammy left with dad." Dean said. He had always listened to Cheyanne tell the story of how they started dating the first time but he had never actually told anyone his side of the story.

"So how come y'all broke up and never got married the first time around?" She asked as they both finished off the pie. Dean told her the story about his and Cheyanne's almost wedding day and how John had met them at the chapel in Vegas and had not only stopped their wedding but had forced Dean to break up with Cheyanne.

Clair listened intently as she grabbed the pie plate and washed it and put it away. When she was done, she gave Dean a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked with a laugh. "For being a totally awesome guy and not the douche I originally thought you were." Clair said with a laugh as she turned and walked back down the hall to her room.

Dean sat in the kitchen with the lights off and finished his beer. He thought over all those years after he had broken up with Cheyanne. Even when he had been with Lisa, he had still been in love with Chey. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his scalp. He stood up, threw the beer bottle in the trash, grabbed another one out of the fridge and headed back down the hall to his room.

He walked in the room and headed towards the bed. He stopped cold when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Dean stealthily walked over to his side of the bed and turned on the light. The Gorgamon stood over Cheyanne, sucking the same blue light out of her. She was a ghastly pale—almost as white as the sheet she was laying on. Dark purple rings were beginning to form under her eyes and her features looked sunken in.

The Gorgamon only stopped feeding long enough to growl and hiss at Dean. Then it launched itself over the bed and directly at him. The creature had been ordered to finish off the Oracle and anyone who stood in his way. Dean grabbed the angel blade he kept under his pillows and jabbed it into the Gorgamon's neck. He hit his target and the creature spurted purple gooey blood.

It kept going, having had almost a full feeding, the Gorgamon was practically invincible. It ran into the nursery, grabbed the babies and was gone before Dean could stop it. He didn't know what to do first—check on Cheyanne or yell for help because that thing had just taken his sons to God knows where!

He ran and felt of Cheyanne's neck for a pulse. It was thread and weak but it was there. Blood gushed from the open wound on her neck. A thick purple snot like goo oozed and dripped from her wounds. Dean grabbed her shirt off the floor and began to scream for help. He was trying to remain calm but his wife was near death and a monster had taken his kids.

Sam came running into the room, followed by Castiel, Bobby, Jodi and John. Alexis, Charlie, Lisa, Ben and Clair were the last ones in the room. Dean told them what had just happened. Cass walked over to Cheyanne and laid his hands over Cheyanne's wound. "The creature must have been feeding for a while. If we take a sample of his venom, I may be able to track him.

The angel said as he took out a knife and scraped some of the snotty goo from Cheyanne's wounds. She was in a comatose state. Cass laid his hand on her and healed her as best he could. He explained to Sam and Dean that they needed to find the monster and bleed her soul from him. Some of the blue light was in puddles on the floor—remnants where Dean had stabbed it in its neck. Cass scooped them up and put them in a jar he kept on him for storing Angel grace.

"We will need this to help us find the Gorgamon." He explained as he put the bottle in his pocket. Cass thought for a moment and then handed the bottle to Dean. "You may have better luck with finding the Gorgamon since you and souls are bound by the protection mark." He explained as he pointed to the small pale butterfly shaped scar on Dean's right forearm.

The scar fluttered and glowed when the bottle got near it. Dean jumped—it didn't exactly hurt but it did sort of burn. The longer he held the bottle near the scar, the more it burned and began to hurt worse. "What the hell?" Dean said as he moved the bottle with Cheyanne's soul in it away from the scar. "You and Cheyanne are bonded—whatever is happening to her, you are feeling it to." Cass explained.

Cheyanne felt like she was floating. When she woke up, she was in her old room in Bobby's house, complete with pale pink rose and stripe wall paper. "That's weird, I haven't slept in this room in years." She said to herself as she stretched and climbed out of bed. She looked down, she was wearing a white cotton sundress. "Dad? Dean? Raylene? Sammy? Where is everybody?" She called as she walked down the stairs.

"It's just you and me princess." Remi said, waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. "Remi?" Cheyanne said as she ran into his arms. He pulled her close and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. "Wait, if you're here—holy shit am I dead?" She asked suddenly sinking to her knees. "Oh no honey—but you are pretty damn close to it. I only make an appearance for special people okay?" He said in typical Remi fashion.

"I've missed you!" She told him. "Oh I've missed you too but I have a piece of you here with me." Remi said. "What do you mean?" She asked. Just then two small children came running through the house. One girl and one boy, both sandy haired, freckled faced and green eyed. "No!" Cheyanne said in disbelief. "Yes, the babies you miscarried—both of them are here with me. They were entrusted to my car when I got here. You mom and Dean's mom took care of them before I got here." Remi said as he ruffled the kids' hair as they ran by.

"I have never told Dean about losing the first baby. Randy made me lose the second one. When I wake up—and I will wake up—I will tell him. What are their names?" Cheyanne asked, her heart breaking for the babies she never got to hold. "The girl, her name is Rose—we gave her your middle name—and the boy he is Riley. I got to name him." Remi said proudly. "Time passes a little weird here—Rose is 10 and Riley is 2 ½." Remi explained.

"Do they know me?" Cheyanne asked, fighting back the tears. "Yes, and they are very proud to have an Oracle as their mother. They can't wait to meet their dad and their brothers one day." Remi laughed. Rose and Riley went off to play outside. Remi walked her through the house to Join Mary and Lydia on the back porch.

Cheyanne knew she shouldn't be here—wherever here was. She needed to be home, taking care of Dean and the twins. She needed to be taking care of Sam and Raylene. "Mom?" Cheyanne said as she walked towards Lydia. Lydia ran to Cheyanne and pulled her into her arms. "Chey! I am so sorry honey! I was a horrible mom! Watching you with little Sammy and Dean made me realize that you were always stronger than I ever gave you credit for!

I wanted you to grow up strong—to be able to make it as a hunter in a world full of men. I was so wrong! I should have known that you were strong and could handle yourself—I have met your babies they are all as stubborn and strong willed as both their parents." Lydia said wiping tears from her cheeks.

Cheyanne knew in that moment, it no longer mattered what her mother had put her through as a child. All the pain, the heartache, the anger that she had carried inside of her for so long—none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered now was that she forgive her mother and wake up so she could take care of her family.

"I forgive you mom! I am so sorry that I was mad at you for so long—I knew you just wanted me to be strong. I love you so much!" Cheyanne said hugging her mom. Mary came towards than and pulled Cheyanne into a hug next. "Oh Cheyanne you have grown so much! And you have taken such great care of my boys!" She said as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Okay, so what am I doing here? Last thing I remembered, Dean and I made love—sorry but we are adults now—and then I was asleep. There was a burning pain in my neck and then I woke up here in dad's house in Sioux Falls. Why are we here?" Cheyanne explained still confused.

"Honey, you're not dean but you are in a coma." Remi said as he took her hand in his. "But—how? I shouldn't be here! I love you all but I have a husband and babies to take care of!" Cheyanne said as she stood up and began to pace. "I want to take care of Rose and Riley too but I can't take them home with me." She said, fighting back tears.

Rose came up to her and wrapped her arms around Cheyanne. "It's okay momma, we will see you one day. Daddy needs you—he would be a wreck without you." She said as she hugged Cheyanne. "I love you Rose and I love you Riley—not a day goes by where I don't think about you two. When I get back I will tell daddy all about his little Rose in Heaven." Cheyanne promised as she sat down and took the children in her lap.

She held them and kissed them just like she did little Sammy and Dean. She may not have ever held these two in her arms but she still loved them just as much. She kissed the tops of their heads and listened to them tell her all about Heaven. "Am I supposed to choose which way to go? Find the light at the end of the tunnel? For once in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!" Cheyanne said as she lost herself in deep thought.

"Rose, Riley, why don't you come with us while Uncle Remi shows you momma a few things." Mary said as she took her grandkids' hands. "Okay grandma!" They said in unison as they gave Cheyanne one last kiss and hug. They followed Lydia and Mary off the back porch and out into the rose garden that Cheyanne had always dreamed of planting in the back yard.

"Come with me, Chey. Let me show you a few things that will help you choose. Before you decide know this, Rose and Riley are well taken care of. You have many friends and family here that are watching out for them and have told them that they have a wonderful parents who still have work to do on Earth. They know that one day you and Dean will be here with them and so will their brothers." Remi said as he took Cheyanne by the hand.

He snapped his fingers and they were in the bunker. Cheyanne walked over to Dean and laid her hand on his shoulder. He was half a bottle deep in whiskey and bent over something. She realized he was looking at a picture of her. "He can't hear you or see you." Remi said. "Where am I? Why is he looking at my picture and drink—NO! I didn't wake up did I?" She asked as she hugged Dean.

Dean absentmindedly placed his hand over hers. "He may not can hear me or see me but he can damn sure feel me." She said, kissing his temple. Dean closed his eyes as if he truly felt her presence. Sam walked in. "No matter what happens to me—I know Sam will always be there for Dean." Cheyanne said hopeful. "Hey man." Sam said as he walked in.

"Hi ya Sammy." Dean said in a strained and broken voice. "Raylene wanted to invite you over for dinner. We miss her too but you have to get out for a little while—Dean… it's been almost two years. Cheyanne is—"Sam began. "Don't say it! I know what she is! Don't you think I know that she's dead? And I can't bring her back no matter how many deals I try to make—Crowley won't let a demon near us and he damn sure won't talk to us!" Dean said, throwing his glass against the wall.

"Wait! Why am I dead? Where does Sam and Raylene live if they don't live in the bunker—and where are the twins?" Cheyanne asked as her heart broke for her husband. "Sam and Raylene got married shortly after you died—they live in a house not even two miles from here. After you died, Dean asked them to take the twins—he hasn't left the bunker since your funeral. It seems you were the only one who could destroy the Gorgamon.

Castiel restored your soul but you were weak from being drained. Luna tried to feed Dean and the twins to the Gorgamon—you died saving all three of them. The twins miss you both. Dean doesn't hunt anymore—just sits here and drinks and cries over your pictures. He just can't allow himself to get past this. You can stay in Heaven or you can return and destroy the Gorgamon and lock Luna and the darkness away for good." Remi said to his friend.

They stood there watching the brothers argue for a little while longer. "Dean, she's gone—she's not coming back—she can't." Sam said as he gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. He could swear he saw Cheyanne standing next to Dean. He shook his head and looked again. He saw nothing. Dean shrugged his brother's hand off. He stood up and gave his brother a hug.

"Look Sammy, I know you mean right. Hell you're probably right—maybe I do need to get out—I damn sure need to start being a better dad to the boys—but I can't right now. Cheyanne died saving mine and the boys lives. It was my job to protect her and them and I failed! Somedays, I can still feel her with me." Dean said, fighting back the tears.

Sam looked around the bunker. It was disgusting! He hadn't cleaned since Cheyanne died. Empty food containers and beer bottles littered every surface. Cheyanne walked through the bunker and the rest of the bunker was in the same shape. Her heart broke with his. "Remi, can you possibly make it where he can see me? Can I speak with him?" She asked as tears began to stream down her face.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to do that—but for you I can definitely make an exception." Remi said snapping his finger. Dean was crying gut wrenching sobs by now. There was no one around to see or hear his tears, so he let lose. Cheyanne stood there frozen. Remi had disappeared when he snapped his fingers but somehow, she knew he was still there with her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

She laid her hand on Dean's shoulder, then she wrapped her arms around him. "Dean-O, I never wanted this for you—for us." She said out loud, not sure if he could hear or feel her yet. "I think I need to cut back on drinking, I swear I can feel you—hell's bells, I thought I just heard you too." Dean said through his tears.

Cheyanne stepped around and stood in front of him. "Dean, look up. It's me!" she said as she took her thumb and forefinger and lifted his face to look up at her. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. "Cheyanne?" He asked in disbelief. "It's me." She said as she pulled him to her.

"But how? Sam and Raylene burned your body—against my protests. I tried every way to bring you back—even Castiel and Crowley couldn't bring you back. Hell, Crowley hasn't spoken to me since you died—hasn't even tried to avenge your death or anything." Dean said as he pulled Cheyanne closer, afraid that it was just a dream.

"Are you really real?" He asked her. "Yes it's really me." She said as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "But how? I don't understand?" He said. "I think I'm dreaming…" He added. "No baby—technically I am. I'm still in the coma while you and Cass are getting my soul back—this is evidently the events after. Remi is showing me that I can either stay in Heaven or come back to you and the twins. I never want any of this for you or the boys.

I already knew in my heart that I need to stay with you—I will not ever leave you as long as I have a choice in the matter. Dean, when Remi showed me this is how things turn out, I asked him to let me have this moment with you. It breaks my heart to see you like this baby. The twins need you to be strong for them. I am going to wake up from this and I am going to kick that Gorgamon's ass." She promised him.

"Chey, my Chey. You don't even know what this monster is do you?" Dean asked as he kissed her. It had been so long since he had held his wife—he never doubted that she was anything other than herself. "No, sorry this time, all I know is the Gorgamon feeds on my soul. And FYI—this wound hurts like a son of a bitch!" Cheyanne said with a laugh.

"That's how I knew you were real—and not one of my many wet dreams." Dean said with a chuckle. "Okay—Ewww—and when I wake up I am so hitting you for that! You get to totally explain those to the twins by the way!" Cheyanne teased as she kissed him.

"See, that's how I know I'm not hallucinating—you never tease me like this in my dreams." Dean laughed. "Let me guess—I'm usually naked?" She teased back. Dean blushed as he picked up a journal full of notes. "I don't know how much time you have but here is everything Sam, Cass, Bobby, Dad and me ever pieced together about the Gorgamon—get this, not just any demon or angel can summon them—and it's some very nasty spell work because you have to be able to harness a human soul to make one. Preferably you would use the soul of the person who would want to harm the intended target the most." Dean explained.

"Dean! I think that's it—who would hate me so much that they would have no problem hurting me, you, or our babies?" Cheyanne asked excitedly. She knew her husband was a genius. He handed her the journal. "Here, I don't know how much time you take this journal—trust me, if you wake up and the house looks like this…" Dean started. "You're a dead man—again!" Cheyanne said, finishing his sentence.

"Hey Remi! Take care of our girl and bring her back to me before all this crap goes South—Raylene kicked my ass when at Chey's funeral." Dean said as he shook his head. "Do you know for someone so little, she had one hell of a right hook?" He said rubbing his jaw at the memory.

"Who do you think taught me? You and Uncle John weren't the only people who taught me how to protect myself." Cheyanne said with a laugh. Dean gave her one last kiss and hug, "See you soon babe." He said with a smile. Remi appeared and led Cheyanne back the way they came. "Will Dean and I remember this?" She asked her friend. "Do you want to?" He asked with a laugh. "Yes!" Dean and Cheyanne said in unison. "Dean this will all seem like a dream for you—Cheyanne will take the journal back with her." Remi said as he snapped his fingers…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dean asked Castiel as he paced back and forth next to the bed. "This didn't turn out so good when we put Sam's soul back inside him…" He added. "That was different—Cheyanne is not full blooded human and her soul has never been tortured like Sam's was." Castiel said as he put Cheyanne's soul back into her body.

Cheyanne sat up in bed gasping for breath. "Cheyanne!" Dean said as he sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. Cheyanne wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. "Told you I would always come back to you." She whispered in his ear. "You poking in my head again?" He teased as he kissed her.

"No, because in your dreams I'm always naked." She teased. Dean looked at her like he was having a déjà vu moment. "I owe Remi so much!" Dean whispered with relief. "He promised you would remember everything along with me." She said as she kissed him. "Now, let me find that journal and we can figure out how to kick some Gorgamon ass!" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved it when he didn't put all the stiff, gooey gel crap in his hair.

"Normally, I would tell you to take it easy but that thing took our babies—I'm waiting for you to go all mama grizzly!" Dean laughed. "Yes! But I need coffee—and maybe some food! My soul is screaming feed me!" Cheyanne said as she found the journal in the blankets on the bed. "YAHTZEE!" She said as she clipped her hair up and walked past her husband and headed for the kitchen.

"Is she always this awesome?" Cass asked with a small laugh. "What show have you been watching? Of course she is!" Dean said to his friend as they both followed her into the kitchen. Cheyanne sat down at the table with the journal and a cup of coffee. She grabbed a donut out of the box that Raylene had just set on the counter.

Cheyanne scarfed down three donuts and two cups of coffee before she realized it. She looked up embarrassedly from demolishing the last donut. Sam looked amused, Dean grinned at her over his coffee cup. "I know right!" He teased. "I have never been this hungry in my life." She laughed.

"That's not entirely true—remember when that time you ditched cheerleading practice to smoke pot with me under the bleachers?" Raylene asked as she sat down next to Cheyanne. Dean choked on his coffee, he was trying his best to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. "What? Chey? Pot? No!" Sam teased. He always thought he and Cheyanne were the good kids—he loved that she was a little bad as well.

"Well see what had happened was…. See Raylene's just a bad influence…" She said when Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Sam, I don't know—I think our girls are more like us than we ever thought." He teased as Raylene sat down next to Cheyanne. "Oh no! I think I may be our Sam! Dammit I wanted to be Dean—but then again I did marry him." Cheyanne laughed as she began reading the journal.

"Well, you do have the hair to be Sam." Dean said as he brother punched him arm. "And she certainly is the nerdy one between us." Raylene said as she laid her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Yea, but unlike your man—I'm the sexy nerd! Sorry Sammy—I still love you though!" Cheyanne teased. Sam just rolled his eyes and mouthed "I love you too," back at her with a laugh.

"She's my favorite librarian." Dean said as he winked at both girls. "Has he always been suck a purvey horn dog?" Raylene asked Cheyanne. "Where have you been? He was like this when we were younger too. Just now we're older and actually get his innuendos now." Cheyanne said with a laugh as she took Dean's hand in hers.

"So what does this journal say? It's in Dean's handwriting—anything good in there?" Raylene teased as she read over Cheyanne's shoulder. "Nothing sexy good—damn honey you're slipping!" Cheyanne teased as she continued reading. "Okay, so there are several types of Gorgamon—each type depends of who summoned it. To make the creature especially powerful, you could create it out of the soul of anybody who ever wanted to harm the target. That actually answers a few questions about why this thing is after me—besides my powers. And if Luna is as nasty as I think she is, I am pretty sure whose soul she used." Cheyanne said as she read through Dean's notes.

"That is so weird that I wrote that but I didn't write that." He said as he ate a doughnut. "You know what? I may have an idea as to whose soul Luna may have used to make the Gorgamon." Cheyanne said as she kept reading. "No—we killed him—we burnt his body." Dean said worried. "Yes but sometime, a witch's soul can be contained—often in a new form. Randy was a very powerful witch.

"Why can't he just stay dead like all the other witches we have ganked over the years?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, this time we will make sure he stays dead and we will lock Luna and the rest of her dark demonic followers with her—I miss just dealing with Crowley and regular demons any day." Cheyanne said.

She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She recognized Crowley's number on her phone. "Where are my sons you son of a bitch?" She answered the phone. "What? I haven't seen them why would you think I would have my grandkids?" Crowley said, thinking she was just being her snarky self.

Crowley's stone cold heart sank in his chest when he noticed Luna trying to sneak out of the room. He snapped his fingers, slamming the doors shut and locking her in the room with him. He told Cheyanne, Sam and Dean where to meet him. He assured them he would find the twins and keep them safe until they got there.

Crowley hung up the phone. He was livid. It was one thing for Luna to torture Castiel and Ben—hell he would do that on a good day for kicks—but for her to send something as vile as a Gorgamon after Cheyanne and take the twins; she had gone way too far! Luna was thrown into a chair and pinned there with a flick of the king's wrist. Luna was scared. Crowley was not supposed to be able to get through the mark's power. Cheyanne had helped with that because she had given Crowley a tiny bit of her powers to help protect himself against Luna.

Crowley smiled at Luna's confusion and fear. He had never been more proud to call Cheyanne his daughter as he was at that moment. She had known Luna might pull something and she had ensured that he was protected. "So my pet, I just learned an interesting bit of information. It seems that for some reason, the Winchesters believe that not only did you create a Gorgamon but you sent it after them and stole the twins—my grandsons." Crowley said as he began to pace in front of her.

Luna swallowed hard. She had instructed the creature to kill the Oracle and her offspring but it had failed and brought her the babies alive. Creating a Gorgamon was a nasty process. First you needed an angel, preferably a fallen one, and then you mixed its grace with a soul that had been corrupted beyond recognition. Luna had found what was left of Randy's soul and had made use of it.

He had made for an especially nasty Gorgamon because of his unbridled hatred of Dean Winchester. When Luna had instructed him to kill Cheyanne and the babies, he had been surprised that she had babies but he had obeyed. He only brought her the twins alive because they would bring the Winchesters to her.

Crowley instructed his subjects to find the twins in the palace and bring them to him unharmed. He would give them the babies back—he wanted to be able to get to know the twins but not like this, even he had his scruples. The babies were brought to him. He kept them safe and warm and waited for Cheyanne to call. He was so busy looking after little Sam and Dean that he didn't notice that Luna had managed to escape her bindings. She snuck up behind Crowley and stabbed him with the angel blade she had stolen from the bunker.

"So let me get this straight—the entrance to hell is inside an abandoned slaughter house?" Dean said in disbelief. All this time he had known Crowley, he had just assumed that his front door would be in a swanky place. "What? You were expecting the Waldorf?" Cheyanne snarked. She laughed so hard that she snorted when she realized that is exactly what Dean thought.

"It's the portal to hell, it's supposed to look like something out of a bad horror movie." Cheyanne laughed. "Dean, I have been through this portal many times—be prepared to fight as soon as we get inside. Crowley may have long forgotten his orders to protect me. Luna seems to have never cared." Cheyanne said as they got out of the Impala.

Sam and Dean grabbed their gear out of the trunk. Sam handed Cheyanne his demon knife. "For luck." He said as he smiled down at her. "Thank you." Cheyanne said as she smiled back at him. "Alright you two—no chick flick moments!" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and walked into the slaughter house with her. Two demons were guarding the portal when they entered.

"We have orders to only let you in." One of them said looking right at Cheyanne. "Oh really now? Who exactly gave you that order? My father? Or his girlfriend—who has no authority over you whatsoever?" Cheyanne said as she straightened up her back and put her hands on her hip. Dean recognized her "I know bullshit when I hear it," look.

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled. He knew that Cheyanne only admitted being related to Crowley when they needed information from Demons. He loved watching Cheyanne in action. She was unbeatable when she was focused on a mission and this mission was rescuing their children.

"Come to think of it—that bitch did give the order." The other demon said. "Look, let us pass and if anybody says anything tell them I threw you against the wall or something." Cheyanne said as she threw them both against the wall and pinned them there. "That won't hold for very long." She said as they stepped on the portal.

Cheyanne help Sam and Dean's hands as she closed her eyes and recited the spell that Crowley had taught her. Dean and Sam closed their eyes and bent their knees a little. They were used to being transported place by Castiel. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in the front parlor of Crowley's palace.

"This way." Cheyanne whispered as they walked down the hall, trying to be as quiet as they possibly could. They walked around a corner and entered into the king's personal quarters. As they entered, Cheyanne saw Luna about to stab Crowley with the angel blade. Cheyanne ran over to him and grabbed Luna's arm. She threw the evil bitch against the wall and held her there.

Cheyanne smiled down at Crowley as she laid her hand on him and healed his wound. Dean helped Crowley to his feet while Cheyanne walked over to Luna. "I have come for my sons. I will leave with them—I will leave my father to deal with you." Cheyanne said coldly.

"You bitch! Do you honestly think I would ever let you and them bastard half breeds you gave birth to walk out of here alive?" Luna sneered. "You really expected Cheyanne to walk into your trap alone?" Dean asked standing beside his wife. Sam walked up and stood on the other side of Cheyanne. "What do you need us to do?" Dean asked as he took her hand in his. "Just follow my lead, and please don't die! My powers are always stronger when you two stand with me." She said as she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Sam took her other hand and smiled down at her. Dean and Sam both squeezed her hands. "Raylene and Castiel are waiting for us to get the twins through the portal and then they will keep them safe while we take this bitch out." Cheyanne said quietly where only Sam and Dean could hear her. She let go of their hands and stepped forward.

"Luna, we both know that you are just blowing smoke up my ass. You can't harm me or you would have already done so—same thing with killing me. I seriously doubt that you have the first blade or you would have already used it. And if I'm not mistaken, without the first blade you are useless against me." Cheyanne said calmly. She already knew about the mark of Cain and the first blade from all the research she had done while trying to cure Dean of it.

"I don't need the first blade whore, I have something that will be more fun to kill you with." Luna said, struggling to get free. She would never let the Oracle see just how scared she really was. "Oh you mean that creature you sent after me? The same one that took my children? Yea see here's the thing, you can fuck with me all you want, but messing with my family—especially my children—well now, that's just messing with the bull, I hope you're ready for the horns." Cheyanne said as her eyes turned the deepest black they had ever turned.

Luna's eyes grew big with fear. Crowley walked up to Sam and Dean and tried to hide the smile on his face. He had no doubt that Cheyanne could defeat Luna. "Moose and Squirrel, you keep Glenda safe and I will get the twins to safety." He said to them as he went to get the boys. "Where do you think you're going?" Luna said, trying to keep calm herself.

Dean stood there and watched his wife in amazement. She never ceased to surprise him. He had no doubt that she could defeat Luna. He was there for support and to help in any way he could. The ground beneath his feet began shaking, the walls rumbled and dust and stones fell all around them. Dean looked up and saw the Gorgamon approaching them. The creature literally looked like a pissed off dragon had gang banged an angel.

The wings were feathered just like Castiel's, or Gabriel's wings but he looked king of like a misshapen dragon with human features. His skin was a pale greyish green and slimy looking. Cheyanne recognized the soul with in the creature. Cheyanne looked at this giant evil beast before her and felt nothing but compassion. She did not cower in fear in front of the Gorgamon, nor did she try to run.

She stood her ground as it came to a stop directly in front of her. "I feel your pain. It radiates off of you like heat from a furnace. I know somewhere deep inside you—even under the evil you allowed to consume you—is the remnants of a really good guy…" She said as the beast looked at her with flaming red eyes. The Gorgamon sat stone still, as if it was thinking over her words.

"What are you doing? Destroy her!" Luna screamed at the beast. The Gorgamon shook his head and headed straight for Cheyanne. He stopped again and stared at her. A small voice in the back of his mind seemed to be telling him to stop. He had once been human and for some reason he remembered this woman. Cheyanne approached the beast and slowly laid her hand on his side.

"What did you do? This creature is not made with just one soul—you used two! Do you have any idea how dangerous you just made this animal?" Cheyanne said to Luna. She never took her eyes off the beast in front of her. "I wanted to make sure it would take care of you and your bastards! I fused two souls to make this creature!" Luna laughed manically.

Cheyanne swallowed in an attempt to keep her temper in check. "Dean, take the twins and get them out of here—this thing is way more dangerous than I thought—"She said just as the Gorgamon threw her against the wall with a sweep of its enormous tail. "Take the twins and run!" Dean told Sammy as he fired his gun at the beast.

Dean didn't think the bullets would have any effect on the giant beast but he knew that if he didn't at least try, then Cheyanne would be dead in minutes. Cheyanne woke up just to see the creature charge her husband. She shook her head and summoned all her strength. She knew it would take every bit of power she could muster to defeat this creature.

Crowley and Sam had gotten the twins to safety and then Crowley was beside her in an instant. He placed a small sword in Cheyanne's hands. "Everything has a weakness." He said quietly. Cheyanne shot him a look. He chose now to suddenly be so damn cryptic. But then she saw it, a small scar in the underside of the creature. The scar looked like it would be where Luna had sewed the souls inside the fallen angel.

Dean was bloody and bruised. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and she could tell by the way he was gasping for breath and hardly standing that Dean more than likely had a few broken ribs as well. "Hey! You want me? Come and get me! I taste like chicken!" Cheyanne yelled right before the Gorgamon finished Dean off.

The creature roared so loud, he shook the room around them. Cheyanne fought the urge to cover her ears. The Gorgamon turned on his heels and charged towards her. She swung the sword and braced herself for the impact. Cheyanne held the sword above her head, allowing it to pierce the beast's soft spot almost instantly. He bore down on her and ran a few more feet before he came to an abrupt stop.

The Gorgamon rose on his hind legs and stretched out his massive wings. He looked down at the sword in his chest in amazement. He clutched at the small sword but he could not grasp it. He roared that deafening roar one last time and began to fall to the floor. Half way to the floor, the Gorgamon exploded in a flash of blue light, then the entire room was splattered with copious amounts of blood, guts and gore.

Cheyanne didn't stop to worry about the mess on her jeans or in her hair, she walked over to where Dean had collapsed onto the floor and knelt down beside him. She felt for a pulse, she found one but it was faint. "Come on you wonderful son of a bitch—don't you die on me!" Cheyanne said as she laid her hands on him. The familiar blueish white light emanated from her hands as she placed them on his chest. She bent down and softly kissed him on the forehead. She didn't even try to hold back the tears as she focused on healing Dean.

Sam came and knelt beside her. "How can I help?" He asked, trying to be strong. "Here, place your hands between mine and just focus on helping me heal him." Cheyanne said as she closed her eyes and focused all her energy and power into healing Dean. Sam closed his eyes and did as she asked. He still wasn't sure what he was doing but if it helped her help Dean then he was all for it.

Dean didn't know how long he had been out. He was standing in a dark hallway and at the end was a doorway with a bright white light. For a few moments, the light seemed almost inviting but then he could hear Sam and Cheyanne speaking. In that brief moment, he knew what the light was and that he wasn't ready to go through that door. Sam and Cheyanne needed him—so did the twins.

He woke up with a start. He couldn't help but gasp for breath. "Oh thank God! For a minute there we thought we had lost you!" Cheyanne said as she took him in her arms. "For a moment you did!" Dean said as he pulled her as close as he could. Sam stood up and cleared his throat. Dean looked up and took his brother's out stretched hand. Sam helped Dean to his feet.

Cheyanne stood up and walked over to the sword that way laying in a pile of intestines and goo—the heart of the Gorgamon still on impaled on the end of the sword. "Ugh! I am so taking a long bubble bath when we get home!" Cheyanne said as the heart slid off the sword and onto the floor with a loud, wet sickening plop.

Cheyanne took the sword and turned her attention to Luna. "You can't kill me with that pig sticker!" She laughed. Cheyanne flicked her wrist and threw the demon to the floor. "See, that's where you're wrong. I did some intense studying when my husband had the mark of Cain. I know what will work and what won't. Despite popular belief, the first blade is not the only thing that can destroy the mark's host." Cheyanne said as she stepped closer and closer to Luna.

"What's that?" Luna asked with a sneer. She had ceased being amused by this mere human. Cheyanne couldn't possibly mean that she could destroy the bearer of the mark of Cain. Did she not know that only an Oracle of the highest power could defeat the mark? Somehow, Luna did not see Cheyanne as being that powerful. So far, all she had seen of the woman's power were mere parlor tricks.

Any witch worth half her power could bring somebody back to life or heal the wounded. "Cheyanne is the only thing that can destroy you—her power out ranks anything that demonic tramp stamp has." Dean said as he watched Cheyanne. He knew that this was one of the battles that she would have to fight herself.

Cheyanne swung the sword in a way that reminded Dean of one of the Samurai guys in his movies. Luna sat there unsure about what to do. Crowley had assured her that Cheyanne more than likely wouldn't come to rescue her babies. He had also told her that she would more than likely come alone. Luna had been unprepared for the three of them to take her on.

She was trying to hide her fear as she watched Cheyanne swing that sword. Cheyanne was thankful that Bobby had insisted she take a few crazy classes such as sword fighting. She was actually enjoying not only toying with Luna but also the feel of the sword in her hand as well. Unable to take it anymore, Luna grabbed a pip she found lying on the floor nearby and lunged for Cheyanne.

Cheyanne dodged the demon's attack and met her blow for blow. Pipe against sword again and again. Sparks flew every time the metal weapons struck against each other. The more they fought, the more furious Luna became. Dean knew he had to distract Luna somehow, he could see Cheyanne beginning to tire out. Sam handed Dean a small flask of what he assumed was holy water. Dean laughed, it was so like his brother to always be prepared.

Dean walked up to Luna and threw holy water in her face. She collapsed to the floor holding her face in her hands. She screamed in pain. She had never felt anything so painful in all her years. Big patches of her flesh bubbled and oozed, smoke rose from her skin. As soon as she moved her hands away from her face, Cheyanne didn't hesitate, she swung the sword—quickly severing Luna's head from the rest of her body.

Her scream shook the entire palace almost as much as the Gorgamon's had moments earlier. It echoed through the room and reverberated off the stone walls and floors. As soon as her scream had ended, her body evaporated into a thick black mist, along with the rest of her minions. As soon as Cheyanne saw the mist she immediately began reciting words to the spell that opened the earth and sucked every bit of the darkness back in and locked it away.

Castiel had been waiting at the door of the pit. As soon as the darkness was sucked in and contained, he and the rest of the angels slammed the door shut and sealed it with an impenetrable lock. Luna and every other demon unleashed by the darkness was finally locked away. Cheyanne put down her sword and used it to lean on while she caught her breath. "Babe, the next time you decide to throw caution to the wind—again—can we talk about it first." She teased with a smile.

Dean laughed as he put his arm around her and helped her walk out of Crowley's palace. Crowley was waiting by the Impala when they came back through the portal and out of the slaughter house. He had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Cheyanne. She had lost her hair clip sometime during the fight with the Gorgamon and her hair was an absolute matted, tangled mess down her back. Her clothes were covered in blood and gore. She looked exhausted and her face was even covered in dried blood and what Crowley assumed was a mix of intestines and brains.

"I'm going home, taking a bath, and then taking a nap with my babies." She said matter-of-factly as she put the sword in the trunk. Crowley laughed as he opened the car door for Cheyanne. She tried to get in without making a mess but she had so much blood her that it literally dripped from her clothes. "Damn, I look like Carrie at the prom!" She said trying not to be grossed out.

Dean and Sam chuckled as they climbed into the Impala. "I would scoot over there beside you but I am covered in blood and ick." Cheyanne said as she tried not to smear anymore onto Baby's leather seats. Dean reached out his arm and pulled her to him. "We can clean the leather. You saved my ass—again! Come here baby" He said as she snuggled up beside him. Dean waited until they were out on the highway, then he put his arm around her.

She laid her head on Dean's shoulder and was soon fast asleep. She slept all the way home. She woke up as they were pulling into the bunker's garage.

Bobby, John, Raylene, Ariana, Castiel and Chuck were all waiting for them when they walked into the house. They all hugged Cheyanne. "We knew you could do it," Bobby said proudly. "Yes we did." Dean said as he put an arm around her and pulled her close. "If you'll excuse me, I think my wife has earned a bubble bath." Dean teased as he led her down the hall to her room.

Cheyanne collapsed into the chair in the corner of her room as Dean began running her bath water. He smiled as he added her bubble bath and scented Epsom salts to the running water. "Join me?" Cheyanne asked when Dean motioned for her to get in the tub. "Not tonight, you are to relax and enjoy your bath—that's an order. I will even bring you a nice glass of wine." He said as he helped her get undressed and step into the tub.

"Mmmmmm, that actually sounds wonderful." Cheyanne said as she sank into the hot bubbly water. Dean handed her a wash cloth as he walked out of the room to fix her that glass of wine. He walked into the kitchen whistling and smiling. "Wow, for a guy that was dead for like 5 minutes you sure are in a good mood." Sam teased as he laughed at his brother.

Raylene and Ariana were feeding the twins their dinner while they cooked dinner for the adults. "Cheyanne's favorite wine is in the door of the fridge, nice and chilled like she loves it." Ariana said with a smile. Dean winked at her as he poured a glass for his wife and took the bottle and glass with him. "Would you like some music?" Dean asked as he set her glass and the bottle on the table beside the tub. She had just washed her hair and was busy shaving her legs. "Yes please—Dean's playlist please." She said as she finished shaving and then reached for the wine.

"Dean's playlist?" He asked as he looked for it on her phone. "It's a playlist of all the songs that remind me of you." Cheyanne said with a smile. Curious, Dean scrolled through the playlist and recognized all of his favorite songs. He smiled as he put the song on that had played the very first time they had ever made love.

"Have I mentioned how awesome you are?" Dean said with a smile. In his whole life, he doubted anybody beside Cheyanne could ever even name one of his favorite songs, much less all of them. The fact that she had made a list of all of his favorites really cemented in his mind just how much he meant to her. He stood there for a few minutes watching her enjoy her bath and he wine, then he went back down the hall to the kitchen.

Bobby, John, Chuck and Castiel were in another room talking, Sam, Raylene and Ariana were still in the kitchen. "If you two have anything as special as what I've found with Cheyanne, then I think you two should get married as soon as possible." He said to Sam as he gave his brother a hug. "Whoa! We knew we wanted you and Chey to be there when we got married but we never expected this much support." Raylene said as she came up to Dean and gave him a hug. "Thank you! I promise I will do everything to make our Sammy happy." She said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Dean smiled at her and winked. "Well next to Charlie, you're kind of like the little sister I never wanted." He teased. Raylene laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. "So our girl is taking a bath and drinking wine?" She asked as she grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Yep, and she is under orders to relax and enjoy because we have everything under control." Dean said as he opened his beer. "Awe that is so cute that you expect her to actually do that. Dean, she works hard to take care of all of us—especially you. She will come out of that bath and not once will she mention how tired she is nor will she ever complain about it." Raylene said as she took a swig of her beer.

Cheyanne enjoyed her bubble bath until she couldn't add any more hot water, her wine bottle was empty, and her bubbles were gone. She smiled as she drained the water and stepped out of the tub. She was going to put on one of her favorite nightgowns but she pulled on her favorite pair of yoga pants and her favorite t-shirt. It was an old AC/DC shirt that Dean had given her eons ago. She towel dried her hair and then clipped it up. She laughed because it was always super curly and frizzy when wet but when it dried it had lots of body and waves but it wasn't frizzy curly.

She yawned as she laid her nightgown on the chair in Dean's room and threw her towel in their hamper. She carried her wine glass and her empty wine bottle to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the island giving Raylene and Sam a hard time. "Hey baby." Cheyanne said, walking up to Dean and wrapping her arms around him.

"I figured you'd be sleeping by now." Dean said as he turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed and held her for long time. Cheyanne laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I love you." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I love you too." He said just as quietly.

"Chey, I'm going to bath the twins in your room, is that okay?" Raylene asked. "Yea, go ahead. Call me if you need me." Cheyanne replied. Raylene and Sam carried the twins to her room and gave them a bath. Chuck walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Hey Dean, I need to speak with Cheyanne." He said nervously. "Chuck, whatever it is, you can say it in front of Dean." She said, not looking up from Dean's shoulder.

"Well, I know you've had a really hard day, but we need to discuss what to do with Bobby and John—it's time." Chuck said, causing Cheyanne to look up. "What's he talking about? Time for what?" Dean asked, feeling confused. "No! I will not choose for them—if they want to stay they can stay." Cheyanne said, finally looking up. "John and Bobby were only supposed to be here for a time—now that the darkness has been locked away, they should return to Heaven. However, I want them to stay and I will not make them go back." Cheyanne explained to Dean.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Dean asked her accusingly. "No, it's nothing like that—trust me. I knew the time would come—but like I said, it is their choice. Dad and John can stay if they wish." Cheyanne said as she kissed Dean. Fighting with him was definitely the last thing she wanted right now. She was too damn exhausted to fight.

They went out to the great room and talked it over with Bobby and John. Cheyanne explained the situation to them and gave the choice to stay here on Earth or return to Heaven. Both men chose to stay on Earth because there was still a lot of work to be done and monsters to fight.

"Okay then, you two can stay. Cheyanne, I will be talking to you soon. Great job with defeating the darkness." Chuck said as he awkwardly hugged her. Just because he was God didn't mean he felt any less nervous around women—especially beautiful ones. He was also scared of Dean. Last thing he wanted to do was piss off one of his dearest friends by getting too friendly with Cheyanne.

Chuck was gone in an instant. Cheyanne laughed as she walked into the kitchen to check on whatever it was that Raylene had in the oven. She smiled when she saw that her best friend had fixed one of her favorite meals, Spaghetti and Meatballs. "No you don't! You sit! Tonight it is my turn to serve dinner and you are eating and going straight to bed!" Raylene teased when she caught Cheyanne trying to take food out of the oven.

Cheyanne laughed as she sat down at the island like she was told. She laughed as Raylene took the meatballs out of the oven, then added them to the meat sauce that was already simmering on the stove. Raylene drained the noodles and added butter to them and a little bit of parmesan cheese. Cheyanne loved cheese in the spaghetti noodles.

Raylene winked at her as she set the noodles on the counter and then began tossing the salad and taking the garlic bread out of the oven. Raylene smiled as she grabbed another bottle of Cheyanne's favorite wine out of the fridge. She uncorked it and poured Cheyanne a glass. "I've already finished off one bottle of this…" Cheyanne said laughing. "Yes but the way you metabolize it, you won't get too drunk." Raylene teased as she filled her best friend's glass up to the top.

"Dean likes it when I'm drunk—I wake up sore as hell but he has fun." Cheyanne said with a giggle. "That's because your kinkier side comes out after three shots." Dean teased as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't wait to be asked, he automatically began setting the table.

Cheyanne was so tired she could barely eat, but she gave it her best effort since her best friend made it. The food was delicious. So good in fact, if Cheyanne wouldn't have been so tired, she would have easily went back for seconds. She finished her meal and let Dean take her plate. She finished off her wine as well. Dean sat back down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Cheyanne laid her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

Dean kissed the top of her head. He then helped her to her feet and led her to their bed. He went in and checked on the twins who were playing and patiently waiting for their bedtime stories. They seemed no worse for wear from their ordeal with the Gorgamon. They kept asking to see their grandpa again. Dean realized that as much as he wanted to tell them no, Crowley had taken great care of them and he kept them safe. But Crowley would have to prove himself to Dean.

Dean read them their stories and rocked them to sleep. He kissed each one as he put them in their cribs. He smiled as he turned off the light and made sure their night light was on. He wanted the twins to stay children as long as possible. Dean walked into his room and smiled. Cheyanne was already under the covers and sound asleep. He decided he would take a shower before he climbed in next to her.

Dean closed his eyes as he felt the hot water wash over him. He silently thanked Chuck for everything and everyone in his life. He was so thankful that Cheyanne was in his life and that she was okay. He was thankful for his children—he never thought he would ever have any.

Dean bathed and washed his hair then he wrapped the towel around him while he shaved. He normally wouldn't shave this late at night, but he knew Cheyanne loved it when he came to bed with a baby smooth face. He smiled at the thought of it. He finished shaving, brushed his teeth, finished drying off, got dressed and headed back to his bedroom.

Dean climbed into his bed next to Cheyanne. He was only going to kiss her cheek but all of the sudden he wanted her in way that he just couldn't help. He began kissing her ear, then her neck. Cheyanne woke up and rolled over to face him and began kissing him back. She opened her eyes and reached up and stroked his cheek, smiling at the smoothness. "You shaved." She said sleepily. "I knew how much you like it." He whispered shyly.

"That is so sweet," She said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again. "Dean, my tortured soul, my hero, my husband." She said as he rolled her beneath him and began kissing his way down her body. She giggled when he held her up and pulled her t-shirt off her body. "That's right baby, and my favorite job in this entire crazy ass universe of ours is that of Husband and Father." He said between kisses. She gasped when Dean slid her yoga pants off her body and kissed his way up her legs. They made love several times that night. Then they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
